Exa
Character Bio Exa is a white sloth with a black face marking having a similar appearance to Splendid's headband. Exa has slightly longer legs than a traditional Happy Tree Friend, although this adds little to no height to him. He also has pointed fingers, representing claws. One would think this could cause discomfort, but it hasn't yet interfered with every day life. He has a relatively high-pitched voice comparable to Flippy or Cuddles. Don't let the "sloth" part fool you. He is capable of traveling at incredibly high speeds. This often causes a lot of problems as these high speeds generate a lot of heat, sometimes even setting himself and others on fire. When he's not having friendly competitions with Splendid, he loves playing with his friends, like any Happy Tree Friend would. He loves listening to music and can even play music. He particularly enjoys funk music, which he often dances along to. He is also really bright and enjoys physics. He is desperate to try and figure out the universe's secrets. Another thing he really enjoys is adrenaline rush. He loves scary rides, movies, games, stories, etc. They're one of his favorite pastimes. Relationships Flaky is Exa's primary love interest. They both like each other, but it's still unknown if Flaky has serious feelings for him. They can be seen together as if they were good friends, though. Exa's love for thrill isn't exactly Flaky's speed. However, Exa is perfectly happy with lowering it down a little to make Flaky more comfortable. Disco Bear and Exa are good friends. They both can be seen attending activities such as parties with each other. Cuddles is another good friend of Exa's. They sometimes go on rides together as the love for speed is something they have in common. Giggles can be seen with Exa too, but their friendship isn't as strong as the others. Surprisingly, Giggles doesn't mind his close friendship with Disco Bear, as long as it doesn't interfere with her life. Mime and Exa will sometimes do things together. Similarly to Giggles, their friendship isn't as strong as it could be. Flippy and Exa also can be seen as friends. They talk to each other and have conversations, but they are more like acquaintances than friends. Sniffles is a close personal friend of his. He always asks for Sniffles's help or support when performing an experiment. They love finding out new things together and ever since they met they have been slowly gaining knowledge on the universe. Splendid and Exa are in a feud in a battle for speed. They have performed several acts of competition, and none of them have proven anything. Although they mean no real harm to each other, they can argue for hours. Toothy is his next-door neighbor. He claims he makes too much noise and keeps bugging him over and over again for the same thing. Trivia *Exa took some inspiration from Homestar Runner from the flash cartoon "Homestar Runner." His personality took inspiration from the creator's own personality. *He is a stereotype-defying character. *He is Puppetjax's very first character. *There are continuity errors as to how fast Exa's top speed is. In some instances, he can barely make it to the speed of sound, but sometimes, he can reach speeds close to the speed of light. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Sloths Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Xenarthrans Category:Articles in need of images Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Puppetjax's Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Smart Characters